from the future
by hunter1989
Summary: someone went to the past in order to change the future, his future. this is just a trial.. my first fic actually... i promise to be more polite next time i write...oh and this will be rewritten if by any chance finish this...
1. Chapter 1

ehehehe... this my first fanfic... i just tried out writing something to let out some steam.. anyway.. some details of the story maybe from other fanfics that i read and some information out of the internet( i mean various websites)... i apologize for it... please review this and if i feel like it, i might continue it..

disclaimer:i do not own sakura wars/taisen.

* * *

1942

it was ranining outside the teigeki and koumas were silently gathering around it. on the basement, the dream division are chanting a spell. commander ohgami said it was to gather as much spiritual energy as possible in order for the operation to succeed. meanwhile, in the locker room a boy with a long black hair had finished preparing for a trip. the door behind him opened and a man in his late thirties came in.

"kazuma are you ready?" the man said.

"yes, fathe--i mean commander!!", the boy replied.

"its okay", the man said smiling," this may be the last time we see each other."

"father, don't say that!", kazuma yelled."i am going back in order to save everyone!! especially her"

"i know", he went in to hug his son,"you are our last hope kazuma!!"

the commander hugged his son tightly when he noticed the boy was struggling.

"pmmfffttrrr!!", when his father let him go he said while trying to catch his breath,"fat---her, don't...do that..."

"sorry", the commander replied with a smile

the alarm suddenly went on.

"commander!!", a woman's voice from the speaker said,"koumas are gathering outside of HQ!! please, we need you at the war room!!."

both of them ran out the locker room towards the war room. the commander went in first maintaining his composure.

"Iris, report!!" he commanded.

"yes sir!!", a woman with golden hair saluted and starts reading the paper on her hands," a number of koumas are currently gathering outside of the teigeki, it seems that they are attracted to the spiritual energy that the dream division are gathering."

"how many?", the commander asked.

"currently 15 and more will soon come", she replied

"very well", walking towards a microphone,"dream division, how much longer until the preparations are complete?" he asked through the microphone.

a woman appeared on the giant screen in front of them and said," we are currently at the final...", and a sudden burst of light appeared on the center of the dream division,"...we're done with the preparations, sir.we will proceed with the operation when the subject arrives"

"roger that", he replied,"kazuma!! come with me." he went out of the war room

"yes sir!", kazuma followed his father

commander ohgami and his son walked towards an elevator iris was waiting for them in front of the elevator. they all went in the elevator and descend further down the building.

"kazuma",she said handing him a small notebook,"this notebook has information and maps of the imperial capital more than 15 to 20 years ago. it also has the names of former members of the flower division and dates of important events that you should or should not change"

while iris was speaking kazuma scanned the notebook and found something weird.

'aunt iris", he said,"who's jean-paul??"

"you'll meet him when you get there", she replied and winked an eye to him.

the elevator stopped and it opened revealing the dream division in a giant circle and a what looks like in the center a machine.

"AH!!", a woman with glasses sitting in a revolving chair and seems to be monitoring the computer saw them and said,"ohgami-han!! kazuma-han!!oh? and iris!!"

kazuma went out of the elevator first. while his father and iris were talking to the woman in glasses. he remembers this place a few weeks ago. this place used to store all the kobus of the flower division. he also remembers what this place looked like 3 days ago. all the kobus were busted down, mechanics were running around trying their best to repair the kobus. he even remembered the eisenkleid coming in so badly beaten the medics were worried about the pilot inside. the mechanics managed to open hatch but to find an unconscious and bloody italian woman inside.

"aunt orihime...leni...", kazuma whispered to himself.

he remembers a report that same day an eisenkleid was obliterated on the battlefield. iris recieved the news during battle and went berserk and managed to destroy most of the enemies and that made the enemy retreat.

kazuma took a glimpse of iris and compared the iris from the last battle. he was very scared of her from that transformation. 'but she looks fine now' he thought.

"kazuma come here", his father called,"Koran will explain everything to you."

"well", koran started,"since you look a lot like the late kazuma shinguji i'm sure the manager will take care of you when you get there. make sure you think of a name for yourself and don't reveal your identity until you are concieved."

"why?", kazuma asked.

"well if you weren't concieved then you aren't born therefore you won't exist", she replied.

kazuma replied with a nod.

"we considered everything that could possibly happen, you may forget everything while you are in the process", she continued," so we put the mission details on your notebook. also don't let anyone read it other than yourself, it may reveal the important events that should happen besides the one that you should change."

kazuma nodded.

"Kazuma...",ohgami called with a gentle look on his face," please be careful." and then gave his son another hug.

kazuma bowed and said "yes father." without struggling.

ohgami let his son go and iris went to kazuma and leaned to his face and kissed his forehead.

"thats for good luck"

kazuma's face went slightly red. the moment was ruined when an earthquake occured.

"commander!! the koumas are starting their assault on the teigeki!!!" a voice from the speaker shouted.

the dream division went to their positions and started to chant once again but this time its much louder.

Ohgami pushed his son towards the machine on the center and said," GO NOW!!! we'll take care of the demons here."

kazuma stumbled in front of the machine and looked at his father, iris and koran with a sad look in his eyes. kazuma went inside the machine and clenched his fist.

he said,"i promise everything is going to change by the time i come back."

when koran hit the switch with the chanting of the dream division light has devoured kazuma. after the light disappeared kazuma had vanished.

"ummm, Koran.." ohgami said.

"what is it ohgami-han??" she asked.

"what are the consequences on changing the past?", he asked.

"well', she said,"since his going to change the past this future will stop to exist. once his mission is done he will vanish."

"what timeline did we send him to anyway?", iris asked.

koran answered,"i'm pretty sure he was sent between 1925 to 1930. i just hope its before 1929." with a serious look in her eyes she said,"before everything started again."

1928

a stormy evening on the imperial capital. a younger ohgami was patroling the teigeki while everyone was asleep. without warning a huge thunder crashed. ohgami heard a woman's scream on the stage. he ran towards the stage to know what happened only to find a frightened sakura with her hands covering her ears papers were scattered all over the stage floor. she was rehearsing her lines when the thunder crashed and echoed throughout the imperial capital. ohgami approached sakura.

"sakura-kun are you okay?", ohgami asked while he puts the flashlight behind him and embraced her in order to calm her down.

sakura was shaking and her eyes were closed and it seems she won't be able to continue rehearsing. ever since sumire retired sakura was very determined to take her place on the spotlight which sumire had entrusted her. sakura was struggling to stand up and ohgami was trying to help her.

"i'm sorry ohgami-san for disturbing you..", she said while her face was slightly blushing.

"its okay sakura-kun, i was just passing by... YYAHHH!!", ohgami stepped on one of the paper and slipped on his back. sakura ended up falling on top of ohgami.

"ow ow ow", ohgami opened his eyes seeing sakura's face right in front of his.

it took a few seconds for them to realize that their position was awkward. when they finally realized ohgami sat up and gave a few distance between them.

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry! i'm sorry! sakura kun!!!", ohgami apologized with his face kissing the floorand his face was bright red.

sakura's face also bright red trying to hide her face from ohgami,"ummm, i think i should clean up here." she said.

"ahh let me help you", ohgami said

"thank you", sakura said smiling.

while a series of thunder startles sakura the two of them gathered the scattered paper on the floor. ohgami gave all the papers he gathered to sakura,"ummm sakura-kun" he said while handing her the papers,"would you mind if i should escort you to your room to make sure you make it there safetly"

"no not at all, arigatou gozaimasu", bowing her head.

ohgami picked up his flashlight he then turned to sakura with a gentle smile and said,"well lets go"

"yes", she replied.

together they walked in corridors of the teigeki rain was still pouring outside. when they arrived in front of sakura's room they both stopped.

"ohgami san oyasu..." as sakura was reaching for the doorknob ohgami kissed her.

when their lips separated ohgami ohgami turned around and said with a sweet voice,"oyasumi, sakura-kun you should get your rest."

sakura stood for a moment and said,"oo..yasu...mi.."

she went to bed with her face red.

meanwhile there was a bright light in ueno park. a boy with long black hair that looks a lot like the late kazuma shinguji suddenly appeared out of this bright light

he fell backwards on the tree behind him and their he sat.

"did i make it??", the boy said and then he lost consciousness..

-

* * *

sinclair1019:i'm sorry if i offend anyone from that intro at the top!!. i just couldn't help myself.. oh well, i'm in a better mood now... please review if you want... i need someone to check my mistakes... and i know there are.. please?? 


	2. Chapter 2

hahaha!!! the second chapter!! well it has been here for a while.. oh well.. no one is actually reading this anyway...

disclaimer:i do not own sakura wars/taisen

* * *

in the morning, commander yoneda just finished his morning walk at ueno park although it was morning he was already half drunk. going back to the car he noticed someone on his left. a boy wearing a military uniform was unconscious sitting on the trunk of the tree.

"kazuma-chan?", he murmured. as he approached the boy he tried rubbing his eyes to know if it was just an illusion. but when the boy moved he was convinced that this is not an illusion. 'kazuma?? sakura's father, alive??' he thought to himself.

he turned over to his car and motioned to the person inside to come to him. kaede came and saw the boy

"what are you gonna do manager?", she asked.

"lets take him to the teigeki", he replied.

and both of them carriend the boy inside the car. yoneda was struggling being half drunk in the morning.

kazuma slowly opened his eyes. the sun's light is blinding him but when the his eyes started to adapt to the light he first noticed a woman wearing a pink kimono with long dark blue hair and a red ribbon on her hair looking at him with astonishment.

"mo...ther?", he said but then it all came back to him. who he was, what he was suppose to do, the consequences, the notebook.'the notebook...' he thought and then,"THE NOTEBOOK!!!", he sat up.

sakura was shocked to see the patient being in a panic after all the treatment he had recieved."ummm", sakura motioned to the table beside the bed and said,"its over their."

"oh, sorry about that", he scratched his head. and reached for the notebook and began to read whats written.

sakura was still examining his face while the patient was reading his notebook. and kazuma took notice of it and kazuma began to sink his face to the notebook so that sakura could not see. sakura on the other hand even stood up to examine more his face but she lost her footing and BAM, she fell down the chair.

sakura hurriedly stood up and said,"umm, excuse me", and left the room.

kazuma gave a sigh of relief,'i thuoght i was done for' he thought ,'now, what date is it?', and he continued reading his notebook.

sakura came out of the room to see the manager, kaede and ohgami standing waiting for her.

she said,"he does look like my father but something tells me he is not the we think he is."

"maybe he just looks like him by coincidence", kaede said.

"other than his eyes and he does look like kazuma shinguji", ohgami said.

"one of us should go talk to him", yoneda said and all three of them looke at ohgami.

"who? me?", ohgami asked in surprise.

"of course!! you have way with words ohgami", yoneda said these words while patting ohgami's back,"well, good luck my boy!!"

ohgami was pushed inside the room he stumbled until he reached the chair. kazuma was startled by the sudden entrance of the younger image of his own father.

"uhh...hello?", he said,"how are you?".

kazuma put his notebook down and asked,"are you ichiro ohgami by any chance??"

"why yes i am", he replied he didn't know what else to say to this boy.

kazuma's eyes widened and thought to himself,'oh crap!! this is getting way out of hand'

"so you know a man named yoneda?? he is suppose to be the manager of the teigeki right?" he asked.

"ahh yes he's outside right now, you want to talk to him?", ohgami asked eagerly.

"yes please." kazuma replied with a smile.

ohgami went to outside of the room and said," manager he wants to talk to you."

"oh ok.", he replied.

the manager went inside the room and closed the door behind him. sakura kaede and ohgami put their ears behind the door to listen but they could not hear anything. they decided it was hopeless and sits down on the chairs behind them.

a few minutes later, the manager came out and announced," i guess we have a new staff member in the theater"

"what? how did that happen?," kaede asked.

the m anager ansered,"well he wanted to pay us back for all the help we gave and since he doesn't have any money he is willing to work for it in the theater. besides we really need an extra hand right now in the theater.?"

after a few hours kazuma realized he was already at the theater.'this is the clinic room' he thought. 'i hope i'm not too late mother.' he read a few lines on the notebook which the grown up iris gave him, 'so its on 1929, i was about to be born then.'

kazuma was walking with ohgami giving him a tour of the teigeki. there are places that seem to be missing and others not in proper places as he have known. its a little different from the teigeki from which he grew up. his thought on the teigeki was disturbed when they went inside the theater and there the girls were rehearsing. small amounts of tears were gathering on his eyes he then noticed someone was missing.

"umm, where is sumire?", he asked.

"oh, didn't you hear? she retired from acting and gone back to her family", ohgami answered.

"i see", he murmured.

"let me introduce you to them", ohgami said.

"oh! theres no need", he replied while shaking his head.

ohgami pulled kazuma and both of them approached the stage.

"really!? you don't have to" kazuma said.

"come on, your working with us from now on." ohgami replied while pulling him towards the stage.

they both climbed up the stage. the girls suddenly stopped and looked at kazuma maria and koran recognized his face but they couldn't say anything unless they're sure.

kazuma stood up straight and nervously said,"goo-good mm-moring, i mean morning everyone! i'm kazu---", he then paused for a moment and thought 'crap!! i can't let them know who i am!! better change my name', and then continued"kazuki watanabe", he then bowed his said and said"nice to meet you all." and raised his head back up to stand up straight.

silence was in the room for a moment but then sakura broke that silence when she approached kazuma or kazuki to shake his hand. everyone else folowed sakura and introduced themselves to kazuki.

"Hi my names maria, nice to meet you." she said while shaking kazuki's hand.

Next to her is orihime,"hmm, i'm orihime nice to meet you", though she didn't shake his hand kazuki is still glad to see her after what he saw in the future.

"hiya!!", kanna came to his side unexpectedly and gave him a weak punch but kanna's version of a weak punch still hurts,"im kanna good to meet you kazuki!! do you know martial arts??", she asked.

"just a few moves", he answered. while he was growing up kanna taught him a few martial arts move to be able to defend himself even without a weapon.

"really!!! then i have a new sparring partner!!!", she shouted with exctiement," you know, captain hasn't been sparring with me lately because of saku--",

"KANNA-SAN!!!", sakura shouted with her face burning red, you won't be able to tell if she was angry or just embarassed.

"hehehehe", kanna walked away laughing and teasing sakura.

kazuki giggled a little, he still remembered kanna as being the lively one flower division family. and have always been.

kazuki recognized right away the one with the glasses that approsched him next

"hiya, i'm koran nice to meet you kazuki-han", shking his hand excitedly

next he saw leni, both of them are at the same height at that moment. leni was holding upt his hand and said,"i'm leni, nice to meet you kazuki", and he smiled and turned away.

the last girl was a little girl with golden hair holding a teddy bear. she approached kazuki and said," hello i'm iris, this here is jean-paul. jean-paul said hello too."

kazuki shook hands with iris he thought, ' no way!! this is aunt iris, she is still as small as me.', and when he shook hands with the teddy bear he thought,' so this is jean-paul, i see'.

after meeting with the flower division ohgami then led kazuki to a door.

"i'm sorry, this is the only available room. kasumi and the others just cleaned while i was giving you a tour", ohgami said.

"what!? i could've helped them", kazuki replied.

"don't worry about", ohgami said it with smile while opening the door revealing the room,"i'm sorry that this room has no lock, this room was used as storage" motiong to the small room.

"its actually kinda nice", kazuki said.

ohgami looked at his watch and walked towards the door, as he was opening the door he said,"supper will be served in an hour go down to the dining hall in one hour we have dinner all together their."

kazuki nodded.

"okay, make yourself comfortable til then, se you", with that ohgami closed the door and left.

kazuki took out his notebook began reading some parts again. he fell asleep the whole night without going to supper. he did apologize for it the next day.

the following weeks, orihime found kazuki always staring at the calendar and flipping notes on his notebook. it almost seemed like orihime was stalking him. the only time she didn't follow him was when they had rehearsals for the upcoming play. kazuki almost never talked to all of the hanagumi. during the performance nights he would help out as ticket boy on the entrance. he didn't watched any of the plays. ohgami forced him to watch the play after all the customers got in, but watching the play just hurts him. seeing his whole family perform makes him miss them even more. after the performance he would go in front of the calendar and take out his notebook

"so their suppose to get married in 3 months. hasn't he proposed yet?", he whispered to himself while playing with his pencil. orihime was trying listen in the corner but couldn't make out anything with all the noises from the people coming out of the theater.

orihime walked towards the dressing room with a curious look on her face. when she walked in maria was the first to took notice of her.

"what wrong orihime you seem troubled?", she asked.

"its that kazuki... his acting really weird..", orihime replied.

"maybe its just the way he is", leni answered.

"hmmm, i feel theres something more about him its like he knows stuff", orihime said still with a troubled face,"i'll look more into it later."

"maybe you feel something towards him, hmmmmm", kanna said with a happy glimmer in her eyes.

orihime said with a slightly red face," i have no such feelings for such a guy who doesn't even talk to anyone!!", and with that she stormed out of the room and then suddenly bumped with kazuki which knocked kazuki down the floor.

"ow!! sorry", she just walked away stomping her feet to the floor.

kazuki's face had a confused look he then stood up and walked towards his room.

the next day kazuki went to the front desk to get some information. 'the best way to know the current situation of the hanagumi go and asked a woman named yuri in the front desk', kazuki remembered those words on the notebook which was written by iris. he thought 'yuri? oh i used to call her loudmouth yuri when i was just 5.' kazuki was giggling on the way to the front desk when yuri as usual trying to get the hottest gossip around.

"umm yuri-chan", kazuki said

"what is it?", yuri seemed to have drank her morning coffee,"do you have a gossip or something?? come on!! come on!!! SPILL IT OUT!!!"

kazuki was dumbstruck,"ummm, no but i was gonna ask if there is any new development around here?", he asked while trying his hardest to smile.

"you have come to the right place!!", she shouted and pointed her fingers diagonally and somehow an image of Mt. Fuji arose behind her. and staff members carried the background away.

"kazuki", kasumi said," please don't believe in everything that she says, she may have heard most of the rumors around here but most of them aren't true",

kazuki replied with smile and a nod.

yuri still in trance ignored everything that kasumi just said. she then broke off of her trance and looked kazuki in the eyes and said,"so which one of the hanagumi do you want to know their deepest secret, hmmm?"

"ms. shinguji sakura please", kazuki replied.

"okay!!", yuri said with pure enthusiasm and pulled out a small notebook and it looks like thats where she has been writing the rumors she hears and flipped it then she said,"shinguji sakura, the rising star of the hanagumi. she joined us 6 years ago but i don't think she is going anywhere for a long time. she is a fine young lady from the japanese countryside of sendai. right she has full responsibility of top roles ever since kanzaki sumire retired. latest rumor: it seems there is something going on between ohgami-san and sakura-san. this is confirmed by other members of the hanagumi since they always see the two together and usually they go out on dates without telling anyone. i even caught them coming home late at night.",yuri stopped for a moment and took away her notebook and said,"anyone else?"

"umm no", shaking his said then decided to walk away in backwards,"thanks for the news yuri-san!!!"

"no problem!",yuri replied.

"hmmm", while examining kazuki walking away.

"what is it kasumi?",yuri asked.

"you know for a moment there, the way he speaks reminds of someone.", kasumi said with a raised eyebrow.  
"who??", yuri asked sounding a little confused of the conversation.

tsubaki came rushing in the counter while trying to catch her breath she said,"girls!! bad news!!! i just came from the manager's office and...", she whispered it to others.

"WHAT!!! poor sakura", yuri said with a sad look on her face,"she is going to be alone again"

"are you sure?",kasumi asked and croosed her arms,"i hope this isn't one those misunderstanding again".

"mmmm", tsubaki said while shaking her head,"i'm positive!!"


	3. Chapter 3

hmmm... nothing better to do... i actually wrote this during my stay in california... oh well.

disclaimer:i do not... fine.. you all know what goes here

* * *

ohgami was walking around the corridor thinking about the complaints of the girls about kazuki not talking to anyone. he explained to them that he mut be shy thats all, or maybe he is just not used sorrounded by women. they said he should go talk to him. he wanted to be alone with sakura for moment in order to make his move to her. but the girls won't leave him alone about the new kid that the manager adopted. he then saw kazuki headed for the front desk he was going to call out to him but kaede was behind him.

"ohgami-san!!", she said while approaching him,"the manager wants to speak with you. he is on his office."

"yes, ummm where are you going", ohgami asked while kaede was passing by him.

"i have an errand to do, he is waiting for you, you should go", she said while turning to a corner.

"yes, thank you!!", ohgami said, with that he marched across the corridor towards the office of the manager. he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"sir, you wanted to talk to me?", ohgami asked.

"ahh!! ohgami my boy!", yoneda said seems like he is sober, he motioned to chair and said," go on seat."

"why did you call me manager?', ohgami asked again.

but then yoneda's face turned serious,"this is about the paris defense troup"

"what about them sir?", ohgami replied.

"well",yoneda said," an order has been released for you to go to France and visit them once more, they said it was to make sure that those ladies are fine"

ohgami jumped up to his feet and said," but sir!! they were just fine when they left japan!!! don't you think they're worrying over nothing?"

"i know ohgami", with his eyes fixed on ohgami's,"but an order is an order, here are details ", handing ohgami a piece on envelope,"you are not to open that envelope until you meet with the grand mere, i'm sorry ohgami but there was nothing i could do and besides maybe this time you'll be transferred to a better country"

meanwhile a curious tsubaki was listening on the front of the manager's office.

"BUT SIR!!! i thought i was just going to check up on the girls?", ohgami protested.

"sorry, but you'll never know whats inside that envelope", yoneda said with a smile,"anything else leutenant?"

"no sir" ohgami replied.

"well then run along now", and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup.

tsubame stood up and ran across the corridor. just as tsubame was turning to a corner. the office door flew open coming out an outraged ohgami. he thought to himself,'i should do this as long as i'm still here'.

in the gardens, sakura's meditation was disturbed by an expected visitor she opened her eyes and turned around to look who was approaching. she saw kazuki walking while looking at the grass. kazuki noticed someone in front of him. it was sakura looking at him. before he could turn around it was too late.

"watanabe-kun!!", she said,"good morning!!"

kazuki waved at her and replied,"good morning!!", he turned around but then sakura stopped him again.

"wait!!', sakura ran beside him and said," why don't we have breakfast together?"

"uhh, sure", kazuki replied with a faint smile.

and then they walked side by side towards the entrance and headed towards the dining hall. everyone was already at the dining hall eating breakfast. kazuki was a little hesitant at first but sakura kept on pushing him to eat with them. in the end they all ate breakfast together.

during breakfast, ohgami came in the dining hall and joined everyone. everyone greeted him except kazuki. kazuki doesn't want to get too close to everyone. because it might put his mission in jeopardy. this thought worried kazuki and ohgami didn't look any better either. when ohgami sat down he noticed that kazuki's plate wasn't even touched.

"uhh kazuki..", he said.

"yes?!", his thoughts were disturbed by the mention of his name.

"you shoud eat your breakfast..."ohgami continued. while pointing his chopsticks to kazuki's plate.

"his right little boy, or else that red haired gorilla will steal it from you", said a very familiar voice, kanna on the other hand choked.

everyone looked at the door and all of them were surprised.former top actress of the theater, sumire kanzaki, was standing there smiling.

"SUMIRE-SAN!!!!", everyone jumped off their seats and ran towards her. all except kazuki, kanna and ohgami. ohgami was helping kanna but kazuki just sat there in amazement. of course he was familiar with sumire, she visited the theater once every 6 months until the last visit., at least in the future where he came from.

"ahhh", sumire walked towards kazuki seating on the table,"is that a way of greeting the top star of the imperial theater, just seating there on the table", sumire stared at kazuki's open mouth,"well, you must be capivated by my beauty, after all at your age you are very vulnerable to women".

when kazuki realized it he immeadiately said,"sorry", and continued to stare at his food.

"sumire-kun come join us for breakfast", ohgami asked.

sumire looked at what their having and raised an eyebrow then said,"i'm soryy but i already ate breakfast outside".

"this early in the morning?", said orihime curiously,"but the restaurant won't be open in 30 minutes".

"ummm... i had some food with me, ohoohohoho", sumire replied.

kanna, now better from the previous incident,"thats okay orihime, we don't want feed the snake anyway".

"or maybe because theres not any left since your eating all the food!", sumire replied with glare in her eyes.

and both of them started to argue, maria tried to stop both of them but it doesn't seem to be working.

kazuki picked up his bowl of rice when ohgami, also with his bowl of rice, suddenly said with a smile,"aahh, just like old times".

kazuki nodded and both of them started eating their respective bowls. on the midst of the argument iris was observing his big brother and kazuki. both of them were eating at the same pace. the way both of them ate their breakfast was weird. kohran noticed this when bothe of them reached for a piece of bacon. everyone went silent when both of them choked at same time and drank their glasses of juice also at the same time.

both of them noticed everyone was watching them after they finished drinking their juices.

"huh? whats wrong?", ohgami asked.

"oh nothing nothing!!", sakura said, and eveyone went to their seats.

yuri was watching on the counter and whispered to tsubaki,"i swear, i'd say those two are related just from the way they eat."

"how can you be so sure?", asked tsubaki," you do know that kazuki kid looks a lot like sakura's father so i'll say he's related to sakura."

"hmmmm, maybe i should ask around about that kid", said yuri with an evil grin on her face.

a few weeks later kazuki was beginning to feel more attached to the past hanagumi, it was something that he didn't want to do. although the hanagumi would secretly go train in their kobus, what they didn't know is that kazuki was trying to know if his parents are already together or not. since the date of the supposed wedding of his parents was on december he was already running out of time.'damn! its only 4 months away and i need to get them together for father to propose to her or else i won't be born.'

"i better think of something, fast!", he said staring outside of the window of his very small room.

on the rooftop, ohgami was staring at the clear sky. the thought of going to france once again disturbed him a lot. he managed to get it out of his head for a while and sighed,"peace at last."

suddenly he heard a strum of a guitar beside him,"why hello there ohgami!!"

'and peace is gone', ohgami thought.

"what a fine afternoon to relax on top of the roof!!", kayama said while spreading his arms feeling the wind blow,"the summer breeze is the best, isn't it ohgami?"

"you also said its best during spring", ohgami said.

"did i say that, hahaha!", kayama laughed,"well then, both of them are the best."

"you said it during winter", ohgami said irritantly.

kayama stopped laughing and noticed that something is bothering his friend,"hmmm you seem to be in a bad mood today, whats the matter?"

ohgami opened his eyes and said,"i'm going to be transferred again"

"how can you be so sure? you haven't read the details yet", kayama said.

apparently, kayama already knew about him going to paris,"how did you know?", ohgami asked.

"i'm the captain of the moon division remember", kayama replied,"gathering information is my specialty", and played a chord

"anyway", ohgami continued," id on't want to leave just yet. and besides there is this new kid around. it seems sakura is distracted lately because of him."

"are you worried that a boy will take away your girl?", asked kayama curiously.

"no thats not it!!", ohgami sat up and said,"its just that."

"he looks like the late kazuma shinguji, but not in all aspects", kayama continued,"when i saw the kid i'd say he has your eyes ohgami."

"what?!", ohgami was surprise by what his friend mentioned.

"kazuki watanabe", kayama was now speaking in a more serious manner," i checked on him once i heard about a new kid got hired in the theater, there is currently no record of a kazuki watanabe around, at least there used to be."

ohgami looked a little puzzled,"used to be?"

"well the kazuki watanabe that i found was already deceased 10 years ago", kayama replied, he glanced at his wristwatch and looked a little surprise,"what the! its that time already?"

"huh?" ohgami looked confused by what kayama was saying.

"i'm sorry ohgami, but i have to go. i have to escort kaede and the commander to a meeting place." said kayama, and he suddenly pulled out a hidden rope which was conveniently tied on a bar,"adios my friend!"

"wait kayama!", with that, kayama jumped off and swung towards the manager's office.

"why hello there kaede my darling", ohgami heard.

ohgami also stood up and decided to have a meeting with the whole flower division.

that same day, on the briefing room, ohgami announced a meeting after the battle simulations.

"everyone listen!", ohgami began,"there seems to be something suspicious about the new theater staff, kazuki watanabe"

"whats wrong with him ohgami-san?", sakura asked.

"there seems to be no record of a kazuki watanabe alive according to the moon division", ohgami answered.

everyone was shocked, including sumire even though she is retired they still allowed her to join with the meeting.

"i knew there was something strange about that boy", maria said.

"i agree, i had an eerie feeling when i first met him", orihime said agreeing to maria.

"so your saying his a ghost?", kanna asked.

"no iris is afraid of ghosts", iris said while grabbing sakura's arm.

kohran's glasses glimmered,"a ghost eh. maybe i should run some test with him as the subject"

"i don't think thats necessary kohrann", ohgami said.

"the most probable reason would be he is a spy", everyone stared at leni,"i was just saying."

"i agree", maria said and everyone else nodded except sakura.

"come to think of it, he is always reading that notebook",sumire announced,"maybe that is where he has been writing all the secrets that he discovered while staying in here the theater."

"but i don't think he meant any harm", sakura tried to defend kazuki,"maybe thats just his journal. you know. where he writes all his secrets. also it was the manager that let him work here in the theater"

"listen sakura, we can't trust him yet",maria said," although the manager adopted him, the fact that the moon division discovered that there is no record kazuki watanabe being alive rises suspicion. and the moon division was never wrong about things like this."

"alright", sakura gave up on the argument.

maria turned to ohgai and said,"so what are we going to do about it captain?"

"just like what sumire said",ohgami said sumire smiled knowing that she still managed to help the flower division," he is always reading that notebook. one of us should go and ask him about whats written in the notebook.",

everyone turned to sakura,"who? me?", she said,"i can't do that its his personal belonging"

"sakura you are an actress!", sumire said," all you have to do is act friendly with him and after you sense that he fully trusts you ask hi about his notebook."

"but i can't do that!!",sakura tried to go against everyones idea,"i will feel like traitor to him"

"please sakura",ohgami asked her nicely,"we are only doing this to protect everyone and to be sure that he is not spy."

since ohgami asked her nicely she couldn't say no to him.

* * *

hello hello!!! if you are reading this.. then... thank you, please leave a review if you want.. oh well. i now accept flares and constructive criticism. since i need them 


	4. Chapter 4

hello... if you are reading this by any chance..then i would like to thank you for sticking by... i know that sakura wars is not that popular to everyone. and you must have notice that there are very few fanfics about it.

if you are a big fan of the game and series please forgive me for all the mistakes i made. i only based it on every article i could find in the internet... some details may be inspired from other sakura wars fanfics(i apologize if by any chance i used yours)

* * *

chapter 4 

flashback-the meeting of kazuma and general yoneda-

yoneda entered the hospital room after ohgami said that the wanted to see him. having no choice at all the commander went inside.

"ummm, hi there boy", the old man scratched the back of his head and asked,"what is it that you want".

kazuma was still staring at the commander and he couldn't believe what he wasa seeing 'grandpa yoneda...' kazuma thought. althouggh he didn't have that much memory of commander yoneda but one thing he could remember he was the gentle old man that everone inside the theater loved the commander is the person that will always remember as his grandfather.

"grandpa...", kazuma's eyes were starting form tears.. he wanted to jump towards the old man but he just couldn't feel his legs yet.

"huh??", the commander said wide eyed," thats impossible boy!! i don't have any kids of my own."

kazuma shook his said and said,"no you're wrong... please listen to what i'm going to say.."

kazuma told the story of what will happen in the imperial capital. the evil thatw as about to awaken. during their talk kazuma mentioned a man named shinichiro yui. apparently, kazuma didn't have any information about this mysterious man... he also mentioned that this man shinichiro yui is yoneda's murderer.

"anything else that i need to know?", yoneda asked and is now sitted on a chair, you could tell by the look on his face that he will need a lot of time to absorb all the information being fed to him by boy.. a boy looked like his late friend.. and one of the stars of theater..

"oh i would you to read this, it's from my father", kazuma handed over the letter that was placed in between pages on the notebook to the commander.

the reached for the letter and flipped it to the last page. there he read the letter of the future commander

_dear manager,_

_i'm sure by the time you will recieve this you have met my son. i knew from the beginning that you will definitely notice this boy. you may very well guess that he is a shinguji, he has the spitting image of his grandfather and you know his granfether pretty well back in the demon wars. i would like to apologize for my failure to protect the imperial capital and have no choice but resort such desperate attempt._

_i have sent my son, kazuma ohgami shinguji, in a mission to attempt to change history itself. my son may have already told you the state that the imperial capital when he left. the man named shinichiro yui my son mentioned is a member or rather was a member of the government council. he wanted to improve this technology more. he then attempted to use humans for experiments and has excuse this is all for the sake of science. and council decided that he has crossed the line. they allowed to to do experiments but he still insists on using humans for experiments._

_when the council finally stripped him of his rights and funds, he then turned to the dark arts. and 'accidentally' released the demon that was in the grounds of the imperial capital. how he acquired to use the dark arts is mystery to all of us. but the only thing for us to have chance is to prevent the full awakening of the demon._

_i apologize for having letting you have this burden commander, but this is all for the sake of the future._

_sincerely,_

_Ichirou Ohgami_

_commander of imperial capital defense_

after reading the letter, yoneda placed the letter on the table he then took off his glasses and polished it with his shirt and put it back on.

He then said,"if what you said is indeed true, then we must do something about this immediately."

"But----", kazuma tried to interrupt.

"I will have the moon division to investigate on this matter. Also, each member of the government council will be monitored." the commander continued to say his actions out loud inside the room. "I will never let that kind of future happen".

Kazuma just stared in disbelief seeing that this is the old man a drunkard, just drinking his life away. But now, its like kazuma has given him a purpose to live and he could almost see the passion burning in the old man's eyes

"but where should I stay?", kazuma asked this questions the moment yoneda finished giving his orders to no one inside the room.

Yoneda walked towards the door, he then turned around to face the young man and said,"where else will you stay, but here at home home." he turned around opened the door in front of him and left the room.

Kazuma stared at the door for a second and lie back down to his bed. He put his right hand to cover half of his face and and chuckled,"well, that grandpa yoneda for you".

* * *

well well...this i just something i came up with...oh well... please review!! notice me!! please!!! i'm begging for attention here!!! 


End file.
